I Still Hate You
by MrsNiallHoran131
Summary: At age eighteen, Max got pregnant with Fangs baby, But leaves because Fang slept with another woman. Two years later, Max finds the flock while she and her daughter are shoping. Will she ever forgive Fang? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Forgiven? yeah, right

_"Fuck you, Fang!" I screeched, unfurling my wings and taking flight. _

_"Max? Where are you going? Max? Please don't leave us! MAX!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy screamed. I could hear Iggy whispering to them. _

_"She left because of Fang's whore." _

_I could faintly see the looks they were all giving Fang._

_"Fang, you're an ass, you know that right?" I heard Nudge inform Fang. It was the last thing I heard from them._

I could remember that day (two years today) perfectly, especially the kid's pleas for me to stay.

_No, it wasn't your fault._ I told myself silently. _You have to remember that it's completely Fang's fault. HE's the one who slept with that whore. HE's the one who was lying through his teeth every time he said he loved you. HE's the one who missed the first two years of his daughters life. _

"Mommy?" my daughter, Victoria, asked, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts. "Can we go shopping? There's no more ice-cream."

I looked down at Vicky. Man, for a two year-old, she really tall, and could speak really clearly.

"Sure, Honey. But you have to get dressed, first." Vicky squealed with delight. "Thanks, Mommy!" she yelled running out my door, past twelve other rooms, and into her own.

For the last two years, Vicky and I and been living in a three-story, fourteen bedroom that Mom and Jeb had given to me when Vicky was born. The house was _gorgeous_.

It was on the smooth, sandy shore of a beach in California. There were days when the heat was un-freaking-bearable. But, it okay. I mean, no one but me, Vicky, Mom, and Jeb knew about this part of the beach.

I sighed, slipping out of my robe, and into a skimpy deep purple halter top and really short shorts. It was going to be a long day.

In the last six hours, I had been hauled (by a two year old, let me remind you) into every store in the mall, every shop in the strip-mall, and all over the huge grocery store, until we finally got to the very back of the store, where the

ice-cream was kept.

"Okay, sweetie," I said as she eyed all the different flavors.

"What kind do you want?" She was about to answer, when I heard an all-to-familiar voice behind me.

"Holy shit. Max." then he was yelling. "Guys! I found her! I found Max!"

I turned around slowly, and sure enough, there he was. The man who cheated on me. The man who had betrayed. The father of my daughter. Fang.

I picked up Vicky, who was cowering behind my legs. She knew perfectly well who this creature was. And she hated him almost as much as I did for what he had done to my life. To the Flock. To her.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled, the venom in my voice making him flinch. Good. My hate for him was evident. It's not like I tried to hide it.

"I want to talk." Fang pleaded. My eyes narrowed.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" it was Angel who answered my question. "Because he loves you. And he really is sorry." I snorted.

"Yeah, right. Did he tell you that, after I got pregnant, that on those nights when he said he was just going for a walk. He was actually meating with at stupid slut? Casey, or what ever the hell her name was?" the Flock's eyes grew wide. "Didn't think so."

I tightened my grip on Vicky, seeing as she struggling to get free. She was ready to punch him, I could see it in her eyes.

"That's her, right? My daughter?" Fang asked. "Can I hold her?"

Victoria answered this one. "No." I smiled, setting her on the ground.

"There's your answer."

As I turned around, I noticed that only one person was beside him, Iggy. But even he was listening hard, in order to find out where the other's had gone. I then noticed that Vicky was no longer beside me. Turning all the way around, I saw Nudge holding Vicky, while she, Vicky, Angel and Gazzy examined the different flavors of ice cream. Just then, Iggy heard Angel giggle, and he walked quickly over to them.

Fang looked hurt that they all just walked away from him. Nudge noticed. "Hurting Max is the same as hurting the rest of us. I don't know about Iggy or the Gasman, but Angel and I wanna stay with Max." I smiled widely.

"Thanks, Girls. Now, where do you two plan to stay?" I asked.


	2. Pain

After a brief conversation with Gazzy, Iggy decided to come with me also. Fang, looking defeated, hung his head . "Last chance, Fang." I said. His head shot up. He look hopeful for a moment, before putting his impassive mask back on. "You can come with us. We can pretend nothing happened. Hell, I'll even let you get to know your daughter." A smile lit up his face. It made my heart hurt. _A lot._ But what I said next hurt even more. "But stay the _fuck_ away from me."

The smile slid off his face. "Why?" I looked him square in the eye. "You know why. Now, if your coming, get your ass moving." I said as I turned and started to walk away. The others followed. "Mommy," Vicky said suddenly. "I didn't get my ice cream." I looked down at her sweet, two year old face.

"We'll get some tomorrow, okay. 'Cause something tells me that everyone here, besides me and you needs new clothes." I said and every one agreed.

FANG'S POV.

Oh, man I really messed up. She's being so kind. Even to me. And I was the one who she was mad at. But, here she was, my angel, mad as hell, yet pretending almost nothing happed. She was going to let me get to know my daughter. _As long as I stay away from her. _

I still loved her. I always would. _How could I get her to forgive me?_

**sorry that chapter was so short**. **the next chapter will be longer, I promise. It also may or my not have slight fax. You'll have to read to find out ;)**


	3. the game of love

Vicky POV

WHAT!? Why the_ heck _was my mom planing on letting me within1000 feet of that _thing_? Sure, he was my _father_, but really. After what he did, I'm not going to be calling him daddy any time soon. But the thing was, when Fang told mom that he made mistake and that he loved her, I could tell that he was telling the truth. And it hurt to know that he was telling the truth. It hurt_ alot_.

I glared at my 'father' as we walked away. He was trailing behind. "My god he's slow." I mumbled to mom. She giggled, than sighed. "I know, Honey. Be patient. I'll never understand you. Your mor impatient than I am and more irritable than he is."

I stiffened. "Do not remind me that I'm related to him." I jumped out of mom's arms.

Max's POV

I'm not sure what it is that made Vicky mad. But she had a temper that could match Fang's any day. I sighed.

For the last two years, I'd been telling myself how much I hated Fang. But seeing him today got me thinking. _Did I really hate him as much as I pretend to? _No I don't think I do. I still love him. I wanted my only child to have a father. Now my only problem was how to forgive him_. That was going to be hard._

Angel's POV

Max forgave us. We all missed her _sooo_ much. Fang missed her the most thought. That stupid slut took advantage of Fang when he was drunk. Tied Max to a chair wile she was sleeping and said that Fang did it.

But none of us found any of this out until after Max had left. The bitch was in so much shit when we found out_. _Beating the shit out of her was fun. We've been looking for Max ever since.

It hurt all of us like hell when she left. Scared us cause she left when she was eight and a half months pregnant. And made everyone depressed.

"Hey, Max?" I asked. "Yeah sweetie?" she answered. "Does Vicky have a power?" I asked. She looked surprised at my question. "Not that I know of. Why?" she replied_. _"Just wondering." I said, shrugging.

I was not going to be the one to tell Max that her daughtercould possibly have the power to tell whether or no some is telling the truth. Or at least, I'm not going to tell her while her daughter's with-in hearing range.

I had also heard in Max's mind that she still loved Fang. A lot. But Vicky hated him. A-hell-of-a-lot. I think I'm gonna try and help Max forgive Fang.

Fang's POV

_Fang? _Angel asked, telepathically. _Are you alright?_

_I'm fine, Angel. _I replied.

_You know Max still loves you, right? _I perked up at her words. _Does she really? _I asked.

_Yes. _She said simply, before leaving my mind.

Later That Night; 

Max's POV

I was walking down the hall to my room, after tucking the kids in. Angel was twelve now, Gazzy was fourteen and Nudge was seventeen, and yet all three of them had asked me to tuck them in to bed.

There was a rustling behind me, and I whipped around me as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "It's okay Max." Fang cooed in my ear. He pressed his lips down onto mine for a moment, before stepping back to give me space. "I suppose you want some answers." he said. It wasn't a question. I only nodded.

He opened the door to his room, and I followed him in. He sat down on the bed, pulling me down with him. He then launched in to the 'truth' about what had happened. A weirdly enough, I believed him. And I loved him.

I leaned over and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I love you_. _I forgive you." I whispered in his ear.

"Sleep in my room tonight?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Defiantly." I said. We laid down and, within minutes, we were asleep.


	4. the Text Message

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a ringing phone. I knew it wasn't mine seeing as mine was in my room. Groaning, I grabbed Fang's phone off the bedside table.

_One new message. _

It read. Making sure Fang was still asleep next to me, I opened the text.

_Morning, babe! How did u sleep? R we still on 4 tonite?_

_Lots of love, Carlie _;)

Why that little.... I am going to kill him! This is what I get for forgiving him! Moving quickly, not bothering to be quiet, I got out of the bed. Throwing the phone at the sleeping lump that was Fang, I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me.

As soon as my bedroom door was shut, I broke down. Punching the wall, I started to scream.

"Why?! I placed my trust in you, and you broke it! Again!"

I kept screaming till I couldn't scream anymore. Then, my daughter and Angel's voices came through the door .

"Mommy?"

"Max? Are you alright?"

As opened the door for them, Angel's face flashed with hate. "He didn't!" she screamed. I nodded sadly. "Let's go." Angel said. I picked Vicky up.

"Where are we going?" Vicky asked. "We're going to pay your daddy a visit." Angel said, cooly.

Her face brightened. "Can I hit him?" she asked hopefully.

I laughed slightly. "Yes." I said.

"Yay!" she yelled happily. I had never seen her so happy to hit someone before. Sighing, I kicked Fang's door open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked.

"Ever heard of common sense?" Angel retorted. Vicky looked at me with her "can I hit him now?" look. I nodded.

She jumped out of my arms, ran over to him, and put all her strength in to a punch that he received in the shin.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he shouted. "Language!" I scolded. He glowered at me.

"What was that for?" he asked Vicky. She shrugged. "You made Mommy sad." she said. She then turned around and walked back to me. "One second, sweetie." I told her.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the phone. Showing him the text, I said, "This what I get for trusting you." his eyes widened as he read it.

"Max, I..." I cut him off. "I don't want to here it." and with that I turned around, and left.


	5. truth, pain, confusion

"Max?" yelled a worried Nudge. There was a knock on my door. "Angel told me what happened. Can I come in?"

"Is anyone else with you?" I asked. There was silence. "As long as _he _isn't with you, you can all come in." I said. They all came in. But was _he_ was with them.

"Get out." I growled. He didn't budge. "_NOW_!" he still didn't move. So I turned on the others. "What do you all think your doing? Bringing him in here." I was _pissed. _

"That text," Iggy said. "It was a fake. Gaz and I sent it. We didn't know you were with Fang." they looked sheepish.

"It's true, mom." Vicky said. "I'm not sure how I know, but daddy really loves you. A lot." she smiled at Fang. _Traitor. _I thought.

"Whatever." I said, getting off the bed. I pushed past them. "I'm going for a fly. Don't know or care when I'll be back." and with that I ran down stairs, went outside, and took off.

Angel's POV

Max left. Just like that. She didn't believe us. Understandable, but still, I thought she would have trusted us a little more.

"You morons!" Nudge yelled at Iggy and Gazzy. Then she turned to Fang. "I told you it was a stupid idea to get cellphones! They are unneeded pieces of crap! And that's coming form a girl! Now go after her." Nudge pointed toward the door and Vicky gave him a shove.

"Now, Fang. You have to go _now_." I said. "With her super speed, God is the only one who knows where she is." he ran out the door.

Max's POV

I had know idea where I was. Some cave in mountain near the house. There's a lot of them. I was mad and upset. I didn't know wether or not to believe their story. I sounded like something Gazzy and Iggy would do.

"Ugh! Why does my life have to be such a living hell?" I shouted.

"Because you the amazing Maximum Ride?" a voice behind me asked. I jumped up and into a fighting stance. But it was only Fang.

"I'm not amazing. I'm far from it." I said, starting to cry. "I'm very far from it. I'm a twenty year old mother who is totally in love with the man in front of her, but has no idea how he feels about her. And she doesn't know wether or not to believe her family's story about the text message he got earlier." I was sobbing by this point. Fang came and put his arms around me. I turned my face and cried into his chest.

"I don't know what to do, Fang." I sobbed out. "I've lived without you all for two years. It feels like forever. And I feel like I don't know anyone any more. I feel so out of place."

"Sh...Sh." he whispered. "It'll be fine." soon I stopped crying.

"Can we go home now.?" I asked, sniffling. " It's getting dark." Fang looked reluctant to move.

"I guess." he said. We stood up, walked to the edge of the cave, jumped, snapped out qur wings, and flew back to the house.

_Alright, how was that? I know that was really short, but I'll try to make the chapters longer for you all. Byes! FL1479. _


	6. FAXNESS!

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry that it takes me so long to update. I've had a serious writers block that me friends have not been helping! That and I really do have a life despite what NudgeHottie123 might say!**

The flight home was silent. I was completely embarrassed over the fact that I had cried in

front of Fang. I was still unsure of my feelings.

Did I love him or hate him?

Did I want him in my life or do I wish he would go away?

Did I _want _to love him or beat the living shit out of him?

What the hell_ did_ I want?

"Earth to Max." Fang's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "We're home."

_Home_. Did I want it to be his home? Oh god, I was so fucking confused. But what was I supposed to do? Tell him I didn't want him around? Yeah, uh, how 'bout no? And Vicky had gotten attached to him and I didn't feel like making her hate me.

The second we got in the front door, I was tackled by Angel and Vicky.

"Where were you mommy?" Vicky asked. She was crying. It made me hate myself that I made her cry.

"Don't think like that, Max!" Angel yelled at me. I cringed. This is what I get for having depressing thoughts around a twelve year old mind reader. Maybe I shouldn't have come back with Fang...

"Max, stop it!" great. Now Angel's crying. I can't do anything right. (**A.N. Remember, Max is slightly depressed.**) Fang, who had wandered over to my stereo, turned on my mixed cd. _Faking my on suicide _by Relient kblasted through the speakers.

_So I've made up my mind  
I will pretend  
To leave this world behind  
And in the end  
You'll know I've lied  
To get your attention  
I'm faking my own suicide_

I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized  
I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral  
Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

Wish you thought that I was dead  
So rather than me  
You'd be depressed instead  
And before arriving at my grave  
You'd come to the conclusion  
You've loved me all your daysBut it's too late  
Too late for you to say

Because I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized  
I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral

Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

I'll write you a letter that  
You'll keep  
Reminding you your love for me  
Is more than six feet deep  
You say aloud that you  
Would've been my wife  
Right about that time  
Is when I come back to life  
And let you know  
I'd let you know (whoa)

I was faking my own suicide  
Because I know you loved me  
You just never realized  
I was faking my own suicide  
I'll walk in that room and  
See your eyes open so wide  
I've been so lost  
Because you know  
Because you know  
You will never leave my sight (you will never leave my sight)  
Until the day that I die for the first time (until I die for the first time)  
And we'll laugh, yeah we'll laugh  
And we will cry  
So overjoyed with the love  
That saved my life  
Our love is so alive 

Does every one want me and Fang to be together!? Damn cryptic song...

But if I really _am _destined to be with Fang? As I mulled **(A.N to think really, really, **_**really**_** hard)** all this over, the next song played. **( A.N Crushed by Lesley Roy)**

_Oh No  
It's bad  
Got me feeling so weak  
When your holding my hand  
You smile I die  
Cause I don't wanna feel what I'm feeling inside  
It's to much it's to late  
I'm so into you_

I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there  
I'd be crushed

I swore  
I would be in control of myself  
What have you done with me  
Your lips (your lips)  
My skin (my skin)  
I don't know where ya end  
And where I begin  
I hate you  
But I love you  
So don't ever leave

I'd be crushed  
If you walked away  
I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there  
I'd be crushed

You got me falling  
And I never wanted to feel like I do  
I'm so into you

Oh No  
It's bad

CRUSHED!

If you walked awayI'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't theerrree

CRUSHED!

I'd be lost  
I'd be drowning in gray  
I'd be rooted beyond repair  
If you weren't there!

Yeah

I'd be crushed

Oh No Oh No

I swear I'm going to kill this cd. Fang turned offthe stereo. Angel picked up Alex and scurried out of the room. I could hear her in the living room, telling everyone to go upstairs. Fang looked at me, one eyebrow raised. He moved so that he was in front of me. I hung my head so I wouldn't meet his eye. He cupped my chin and made me look up at him. He leaned forward slowly.

_He's giving me the chance to pull away. _I thought. But I didn't pull away.

Instead, I threw my arms around his neck, bringing his head down to kiss him. (I swear he's gotten taller in the last two years!) Our heads twisted this way and that as we tried to get closer. Then someone came barreling in to the kitchen. **(A.N Max's front door leads to the kitchen.)** It was Iggy.

"Get a room!" he shouted. I pulled away and shot him the bird over Fang's shoulder.

"Get your own house!" I replied. Iggy mumbled as he left the room again. And Fang and I went back to kissing.

**How was that?** **I know that a lot of you will wonder why Max is going back to Fang so easily. All will be explained in a later chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will up, I'm a bit of a trouble maker, so I get in trouble a lot. Oh, and I have a new story up called **_**Gone**_**. I would love some reviews for that story.**

**Review please! **_**FaxLover1479**_


	7. Mall Crawl

**Alright, I know in the last chapter, I put Alex rather than Vicky. Alex is a little girl in one of my other stories, and I messed up. ****So sorry. But any-who, here's the next chapter.**

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whined. (Yes, I _whined_. Deal with it.) "I know I said I'd take you people to the mall, but it's just the mall!"

Here's a quick fill in of what's going on:

After the moment of mushy-ness between Fang and I, Nudge and Angel had come running in to the kitchen, smiling evilly. I had taken one look at their faces, and cowered behind Fang. Yeah I'm afraid of a seventeen year old and a twelve year old. Again I say, deal with it. You'd be afraid too, if you knew those two. Anyway, they pulled me out from behind Fang and dragged me up stairs. I screamed the entire time.

And that is how I ended up here. In Nudge's bathroom, sitting in one of those weird spiny chairs like they have in salons (I swear I have no idea how this got in my house!), arguing with the girls about wether or not I should wear make up.

"It's just the mall!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well, We're counting it as your first date with Fang!" Angel replied.

"Angel,' I said, shaking my head. "It's only a first date when the couple have never gone out before. Fang and I have gone out before." The girls huffed. Iggy popped his head in the door.

"Nudge," Nudge blushed as he said her name. I wonder what's up with that? "I thought you guys were making Max into a Barbie doll, not torturing her." he said.

I spun (still sitting in the chair) to look at him.

"You knew about this?" I asked, my eyes narrowing, my voice was deathly calm. Iggy looked nervous.

"I, uh, um... no?" he stuttered. I laughed.

"Be glad Nudge's here," I said. "Or I would kill you."

Iggy blushed, grabbed the door handle, (I would love to know how he knew where it was!) closed the and bolted.

"Are we going to have a new couple in this house?" Angel asked, eyes wide with excitement. I spun back towards Nudge, eyebrow raised. "Spill!" Angel squealed. Nudge and I covered our ears. And too think I used to think _Nudge _squealed loud. But, dear God, Angel was even_ louder_.

"Angel, my ears!" I yelled, my ears still covered. "Are you done?" I asked. (Nudge had temporarily uncovered her ears and stuffed a washcloth in Angel's mouth) She nodded. "Good." Nudge and I uncovered our ears and Angel took the washcloth out of her mouth.

"Nudge," I asked her. "What's going on between you and Ig?"

"Absolutely nothing." she said, sighing. "No matter what I wish." I raise my eyebrows at that.

"What _do_ you wish ?" I asked, glad to be off the topic of makeup. Nudge sighed again. She closed her eyes, but I could see tears forming. Her fists clenched.

"What dose it matter?' she said. "I'm just a stupid teenager. It's not like he'd ever be interested in me. After all, he's the one who told me 'I'm nothing but a stupid teenager'!" she was bawling now.

I got up and pulled Nudge into a tight hug. I'll be surprised if Iggy lives to see his twenty-first birthday, seeing as Angel and I were both pissed at him.

And did I mention that after Vicky was born I got a couple new powers? Cause I did. I have telekinesis. And I can walk through walls and stuff, and if I was touching some one while going through a wall, they came, too. And best of all, I could see the future. Came in handy when Mr. Chu sent his cronies after us. You'd think, that after six and a half years, they'd of given up.

Oh, well.

"Nudge, honey," I said, patting her hair. "Your not just some stupid teenager. He's the stupid one. If he's unable to realize what a wonderful young woman you've become, then he's not worth your love."

Nudge just buried her head in my chest, and continued to cry.

Iggy's POV 

I stood on the other side of the door, listening to their conversation. Max was right, I wasn't worth her love. I wasn't worth her _anything_. I wonder what would happen if I explained all this to Max...

And every thing would be easier if I didn't feel the same.

But I did feel the same. And that made everything that much worse.

Max's POV 

I allowed Nudge and Angel to my makeup and hair after Nudge's confession. Now I was sitting on Nudges bed while she and Angel danced around the room to Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low. I laughed and sang along from my spot on the bed.

_Wide awake, my mistake  
So predictable  
You were fake, I was great  
Nothing personal_

I'm walking  
Who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours  
But you're wasting lines  
A pretty face but the chase  
Ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two  
Party queen, cause a scene  
So ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less  
So conspicuous

You're falling  
Who's crashing now?  
(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm moving on  
But you're left behind  
A pretty face with the chase  
Ain't worth the price

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door  
Sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

Don't be so sentimental, no  
This is love is accidental, so  
Give it up  
This was never meant to be  
More than a memory for you

I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
(When I break your little heart in two)  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door  
Sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging for more  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two 

Is this what Iggy was thinking when he called Nudge a stupid teenager? Cause if it was, I was gonna kill him. **(A.N Max's outfit link is on my profile. Or will be soon.)**

Nudge's POV ~the mall~ 

OMG! This mall is huge! Max said it had over a hundred stores in it. _And _it open 24/7! I'm in heaven!

Max was walking with Fang they were taking turns carrying Vicky. She had fallen asleep on the ride over here. **(A.N Max has two cars. Where she got the money will also be explained in a later chapter.)** I was walking with Angel and Gazzy was walking with Iggy. I so didn't want to know what Max had in store for him.

"Come on, people." Max said. "We're starting with the bookstore. And anyone who complains gets nothing." she added as Angel and I started to protest. That sure as heck shut us up.

Max bought a whole bunch of books at the bookstore. Like, at least thirty. After that we went in to almost all of the other stores. Except the makeup store, despite all our begging. Now we're in Sears, and Max had dragged Fang over to the children's section, to get stuff for Vicky.

Max's POV

"What do you think, daddy?" Vicky asked. She'd woken up a little while ago, and was now asking Fang's opinion on a shirt she had picked out. I laughed at the look on Fang's face.

"Uhhh..." he looked at me for help. I laughed again.

"Why don't you try it on, sweetie?" I said.

"Okay, mommy." she said. "But can I pick out some other things first? It's a long walk to the dressing room." I nodded.

As soon as she picked out some other things that she wanted, we started the long walk to the dressing rooms.

But we didn't get very far before I heard the sound of running footsteps behind us, and someone yelling "Nicky!"

**alright, how was that for a long chapter? I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who guesses** **who the person** **who was yelling. Bye! **

**FangLover1479, OUT!**


	8. and this is why i hate the mall

**Alright! This chapter is dedicated to **_**Fangxxmylove**_**, who was the first person to guess correctly. And to **_**maximum**_, **I'm not making **_**anyone**_** have sex on the floor of **_**Sears, **_**let alone in front of **_**a two year old!**_** To those who guessed incorrectly, the answer shall be revealed in this chapter. Anyway, here it is!**

I spun around to see who was yelling. A blond girl, who's shirt was so low cut that her boobs were almost falling out the top of it, was running towards us. **(A.N the girl's outfit will also be on my profile sometime soon.) **

"Shit..." Fang muttered.

"Language." I said not looking at him. No, my eyes were on the blond bimbo who was still running toward us. (I've decided to call her barbie.) She launched herself at Fang, who stepped out of the way. Sadly, she didn't fall. She spun to look at Fang, who put Vicky down and wrapped both arms around my waist.

"Who's she?" the girl asked Fang.

" 'She' " I said. "Is his girlfriend and the mother of his child."

"Yeah!" Vicky said. "He's my daddy! So leave him alone!"

As Barbie opened her mouth to say something, my phone rang. **(No One by Alicia Keys.)**

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

"What's up?" I said as I answered my phone. It was Nudge.

"Carlie's here. A bunch of her friends found us and they won't stop harassing us. Can you guys come help us? We're all at the juniors section."

"Don't worry, Nudge." I assured her. "If her friends are anywhere near as bad as she was,-" I stopped talking and shuttered. "Just hold on. We'll be there as soon as we can." I hung up with out saying goodbye. Then I turned to Barbie. "I take it that you're Carlie?"

She nodded, looking a little frightened. Probably because I was glaring at her.

"Well, as un-pleasurable it was to meet you," I said as I picked up Vicky. "F-Nick, Vicky and I have to help the rest of our family. So to you I say; Good bye, Barbie!"

I untwined from Fang and grabbed his hand.

"You dumped me for her?" Barbie said. Fang rolled his eyes.

"You have to be dating someone to dump them." he said. "I never went out with you." Barbie huffed. I stifled a giggle. "Come on, Max." we started to walk again, when suddenly Barbie was in our way again.

"You little freaks aren't going anywhere." she said. And then we were surrounded. Not a bunch of different people, but by at least twenty-five Barbie clones.

_Well shit!_

**How was that? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terribly awful?**

**Tell me!**


	9. Realization and Kidnapping!

I did a quick scan of the area, looking for a way out, but we were totally surrounded. Not only that, but we seemed to be outside in the alleyway behind the mall.

"What the hell?!" I said. Then something clicked. _She's a mutant! _"Shit! You're a mutant"

"No shit, sherlock!" the real Carlie cackled. The clones laughed along with her. "Wanna see what else I can do?"

Suddenly, every thing around me disappeared. All I could see was that _bitch _and Fang fucking on our old bed. I shook my head, causing the scene to disappear.

"I love my gifts." Carlie crooned. "I took great enjoyment out of making Fang believe that he had sex with me. And then tying you to a chair and making _you _believe that I had sex with him. I also enjoyed the scene when you flew away. However did you manage it? Eight months pregnant, and somehow you were still able to fly all the way to Arizona. It must have been a rough flight." She smiled sweety at me. I growled.

"You." I snarled. "_You're_ the reason that my child spent the first two years of her life thinking her father didn't care. _You're_ the reason I hated Fang. And now, _you're_ going to be the reason some one dies today." I lunged at her, using my telekinesis to force the copies back, and round-house kicked her in the ribs. Barbie hissed in pain.

She formed a claw with her hand and attempted to scratch me. I deflected it with ease and punched her in the stomach, before upper-cutting her in the jaw. Barbie fell to the floor. I took a moment to glance at Fang and Vicky. Fang was holding his own against three of the clones, Vicky behind him, cowering. The other clones were nowhere to be seen.

I spun around as I heard Barbie get up. I swiftly kicked her in the side of the head.

"Stay _down, _dammit!" I growled as she flopped back on to the pavement, unconscious. "Fang, cover Vicky's ears and turn around. Make sure she can't see or hear me." He did as he was told.

I crouched down, grasping Barbie's head in my hands, and quickly snapped her neck. I stood up. I turned in time to see the clones turn to dust.

"Is the mean lady gone?" Vicky asked, trying to look past Fang. I moved in her way. There was no way in hell I was letting mt two year old see the bitches corpse.

"Yes." I said. "Come on. Let's go find the others."

******

Angel's POV

We went straight home after Max, Fang, and Vicky found us and payed for our stuff. Max was silent the entire flight home. And when we got home, all she said was that she had some stuff to do, before locking herself in her rom.

Fang's gone up a few times with Vicky, but Max won't even speak through the door, let alone open it.

And I can't get anything either. Mentally, I mean. It's like she's got some sort of total mental-block. I'm really scared.

"Guys?" I asked, my voice trembling and breaking. My vision blurred as tears welled. I closed my eyes and allowed them to spill over. "What if she left? Or was taken? I mean, there's a chance we didn't hear it over the t.v. (Iggy turned it up really, _really_ loud.) I'm scared. I can't get _anything _from her. Not even the normal hum from when she's blocking me." Nudge came over and pulled me into a hug. She turned us around so she could see the others over my head. (Not that I'm very tall. We bird kids grow fast and get kinda tall. But not me. When Max was twelve, she was five-six. I'm bearly five feet. And Nudge is five-ten. Gazzy's six-foot-one, Iggy's six-three, and Fang's six-four. ((I don't know how tall Max is)))

"Fang, Iggy, you two go break Max's freaking door down." she ordered. "Gazzy, I have a feeling that this is not going to end well. I want you to go and gather _all_ of the bombs you and Iggy have." The boys nodded and ran up the stairs. I pulled away from Nudge and went and picked up Vicky. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried.

"What are we going to do, Nudge?" I asked as she walked over to the closet and pulled out four large backpacks, one medium one, and a small one. She tossed me the medium one and the small one. I caught them with one hand.

"Go fill those with clothes and necessities for you and Vicky." she said. She set two of the big ones down, and then proceeded to fill the other one with nonperishable food items, (You know, things like canned food, mac-and-cheese, that sorta stuff?) and a couple of pots and pans.

I turned, still holding Vicky, toward the stairs. I had barely taken one step before the boys came barreling down the stairs. Iggy and Gazzy had their arms full of bombs, and Fang had a wild look in his eyes.

"Max is gone." Iggy gasped. "Carlie's friends took her."

**Aren't I evil? (Cackles evilly) Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have an extremely busy schedule, but I have the idea for what I'm going to do in the next chapter.**

**And I would really love some reviews for my stories **_Gone _**and **_On The Run Again_**. **

**Bye!**


	10. phone calls and location

Still Angel's POV

"What do you mean they took her?!" Nudge screamed. Her's scream sacred Vicky, causing her to jump slightly in my arms, and cling tighter to me. Fang reached out to her, but she shook her head. Fang tried (and failed) to mask his hurt.

_She need's a girl right now, Fang. _I thought to him. _Max is gone. Vicky wants someone who can act as a mother-figure. Just as she would want a father-figure if you were gone. _Fang nodded.

"We mean," Iggy said. "That bi- uh... brat, Carlie,'s retarded friend's took her. Apparently, one of the moron's can teleport. We came in just as they were leaving. Max was out. Fang thought she was dead, but I could hear her breathing."

Nudge nodded, taking deep, calming breaths. And then she threw the remaining 'packs at them. Fang caught his and Gazzy's.

Iggy's hit him in the face.

Causing the rest of us (minus Gazzy, who was still upstairs) to laugh.

"Oh, ha-ha! Let's just finish getting ready to go." Iggy snapped.

"It was funny, Ig." I gasped. "And you know it." Iggy just growled and stormed back up the stairs. Fang sobered and sighed.

"I'll go give this to Gazzy." he said before following Iggy up the stairs.

"Do you want me to pack your bag, Nudge?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It's okay." she said. "I'll be up in a minute." I shrugged.

"Okay." I said, and proceeded up the stairs

Nudge's POV

I sighed inwardly. I was probably going to have to take charge. Because Fang couldn't handle it, Iggy was blind, and Angel, Gazzy, and Vicky were to young.

I honestly had absolutely no idea what we were going to do. If Iggy was right, and that one of the girls _could _teleport, we were screwed. There was no way of knowing where they had taken Max.

I shook my head. _No_ we _will _find her. And those stupid bitches were going to die. Slowly and painfully.

I finished putting the food in to the bag before grabbing another bag fo my clothes. I trudged up the stairs to my room. I selected three pairs of jeans, three pairs of jogging pants, some pj's, and a few shirts, sweaters, under-things and a blanket, and threw them into the bag, along with, a hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and some other female necessities. Then I went back downstairs to wait for the others.

Fang's POV

Nudge had more or less taken charge again, like she had when Max was gone before. Which was good, because I don't think I could handle it. I was no good when she was gone then, I doubt I'll be any good now. But the difference between now and then:

Last time I lost both Max _and _my daughter.

Now, I had to be strong. For Vicky's sake.

Back to Nudge's POV

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down, down_

My phone rung, and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, my voice sounding hollow.

"Nudge, it's me." _Max_. "I need you to get Vicky to lead you down to the park. In the wooded area, there's an old shack. In it, there's a trapdoor on the ground near the back. The tunnel it leads to is pretty straightforward. A couple of twists and turns, but they lead to a rock. Get Fang ana Iggy to move it. That's where I am."

"Max..." I started. Suddenly, there was a shuffle, a thud, and then someone else was on the phone.

"I don't know what this bitch has told you," the voice said. "But if you want to live, you'll listen." and then she hung up.

"Well," I muttered. "That's retarded." then my phone rang again.

_Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world_

"Hello." I growled.

"That's not nice." it was Ella this time. "What's up?"

"Max is gone." I said. "She was Max-napped by Carlie's friends."

"Are you serious?!" she shrieked. In the background, I could hear Dr. M asking her what she was yelling about. Ella explained and I could hear Dr. M take the phone from her.

"Max is what?" she asked, calmer than Ella was.

"Gone." I said.

"Are you going after her?"

"Yeah."

"Than I'll let you go." she said. "Goodbye, Nudge." she hung up with out allowing me to say goodbye.

Angel and Vicky came down the stairs not long after I hung up. Both their bags were bulging. Vicky was carrying Celeste. I looked quizzically at Angel.

"I gave it to her." she said, shrugging. "I've grown out of it. And Vicky absolutely loves her." I nodded. The three of us sat down at the table and waited for the boys to come down.


	11. Give up

**Alrighty then! So, Nudge is kinda outta character in this chapter. Not her usual, over-bubbly self. But its only 'cause she's slightly depressed 'cause-a Max .**

**I also realize that I have totally forgotten about Total (tee-hee). And seeing as he is my favorite character, (after Iggy) I will somehow write him into the story. If anyone has any ideas on how I should do this, please let me know.**

Angel's POV

"Are we almost there?" Nudge asked impatiently. We hadn't been flying for ten minutes, and Nudge was already asking if we were near the park yet.

"No, Nudge," I said irritably. "We're not."

"This is taking to long!" Nudge snapped. "Who knows where she is by now! They probably killed her!"

Her words caused Vicky to whimper. Fang, who was caring her 'cause her own wing weren't large enough to carry her weight yet, pulled her tighter to him.

"Nudge," he said sharply. "We _will _find her. And she. Will be. _Alive._"

"Whatever." Nudge said. "I still don't think she will be." Fang growled. Vicky didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"How would you know?" he asked her. His voice was frighteningly calm.

"I don't-." Fang cut her off.

"Exactly. You don't know. Just like I don't know, like Iggy doesn't know, like Angel doesn't-."

"Hey!" I snapped. "Leave me and Iggy out of this. We don't want anything to do with your dammed argument! Max _is_ alive. I don't' know how I know, but I do. So shut up!" they all looked at me, astonished. Gazzy was the first to recover.

"She's got a point, guys." he said slowly. "Your arguing is really annoying."

"The park right there." Vicky said. So she _didn't _speak as well as she let on...i

"Going down!" I yelled before skyrocketing toward the ground. Fang yelled something down at me, but I didn't hear him. I landed softly just inside the forest. The flock landed soon after. Fang was fuming.

"What happened to group landing?" He seethed. I shrugged.

"I don't remember anything about a group landing." I stated honestly. Fang rolled his eyes and disappeared. He had been practicing moving while he was invisible.

"Come on." he said. We followed warily. Suddenly, Vicky screamed. I spun around, but she was nowhere in sight. I could see Fang again, though.

"Vicky!" he yelled. There was no answer. Or at least not one from Vicky.

"You wanna' see that little girl again?" a voice said. "Give yourself up, Fang, and we'll consider letting her and her mother go."

"You want me?" Fang snarled back. "You'll let them go first."

"Oh, no." it replied. "That's not how it works. But I do suppose we can show you that neither of them is harmed. Much." it cackled.

"Show me." he ordered. Max and Vicky were dragged out. Vicky was okay, but slightly shaken, but Max was, unlike Vicky, and looked like hell.

Suddenly Max grinned at us and turned shimmery and sort of see through. She stood up kinda and the ropes fell, she grabbed Vicky, walked until she was about thirteen feet away, before she collapsed.

Vicky walked the rest of the way by herself. I picked her up.

There was a gasp from the forest.

"No!" Carlie stepped out of the shadows. "That's not fair!"

"Didn't I kill you?" Max asked weakly from the ground.

"You wish." Carlie said. "All I wanted was Fang. Was that to much to ask?"

"Yes." Max replied. Carlie pulled out a gun. (I have fudging idea where she got that. She has no pockets.)

"Give up, Fang." she said, aiming the gun at Max. "Or she dies."


	12. the wicked bitch is dead

Max's POV

"Alright." Fang said, raising his hands. "I'll go." I resisted the urge roll my eyes. Did he really think I was going to let this bitch have him?

_Angel! _I thought hard at her.

_Yeah?_

_Tell Fang to come forward until he's right in front of me._

_Okay. _

Fang look at Angel briefly before starting slowly toward us. The second he was within touching distance, I focused what little energy I had left into escaping, to being free and with my daughter. Fang seemed to realize what I was doing and distracted Carlie.

"Alright." he said spreading his arms to show that he was unarmed. "I'm here. Now let Max go." Carlie laughed.

"Did you honestly believe," she said. "That was going to let her go? Your stupider than I thought!" she laughed again and her grip slackened. I saw my chance and lunged toward Fang.

I knocked us both to the ground, and the gun flew out of Carlie's surprised _hands_. _Ha! _I thought. I hoped that maybe we would have time to escape, but _noo. _Carlie lunged at the gun. I was to weak to stop her and seeing as I was on top of Fang and the others were to far away, she was able to grab it again.

"Nobody move." she said, reaching into a bush and pulling out two totally limp figures. The sun moved out from behind a cloud, allowing my to get a good look at who she was holding.

I screamed ."Mom! Ella! Please! Let them go! They didn't do anything!"

"Yes, _but,_" she said. "Seeing as I can't seem to keep a hold on you or that little brat, meaning that I probably couldn't get any of the rest of you, I went for the next best thing. The rest of your stupid, retarded, fucked-up, little Family."

I gained a sudden adrenaline rush.

"No-one," I said through clenched teeth as I stood up. "Calls _my_ Family fucked-up. Not me, not Fang, not any of the rest of us. And, for the second goddamned time today. You. Are. Going, To. Fucking. _Die_!" I dove at her and wrestled the gun from her hand. Ella and my mom slumped to the ground.

"You won't _ever_," I said, punching her in the face. "Go near my family again."

Unlike the first time I fought her, I had intended to draw out our fight. But of course, it didn't work out that way. I propelled my self up so that I was standing, and allowed Carlie to the same. (It's easier to fight standing up.)

We circled each other momentarily, before I made the first move. A swift kick to the head was all it took to knock her down again. She didn't get back up. I knelt beside her and felt for a pulse or heartbeat. She was dead. Again.

"Ding-dong the wicked _bitch_ is dead!" I croaked weakly before collapsing.

Nudge's POV

"OMG! Max!" I yelled. It was evident that Fang, Vicky, and I were the only ones that had seen Max go down. "Get up! _Please!_" Vicky hit Angel in the chest, causing her to drop Vicky. She toddled toward Max and sat on her back.

"Mommy?" She asked, shaking Max's shoulder. She looked up at Fang, who was hovering over them. "She no breath." Fang felt for a pulse.

"Shit!" he yelled. Fang looked back at us. "There's a pulse, but it weakening fast."

"Is there any trace of thought, Angel?' I asked her. Angel nodded, silent tears streaming down her face.

"She's telling us to leave her." she said softly. "To take Ella and Dr. M and go." Suddenly, a furry, little, black thing ran out of the bush. It ran straight at us. When it got in front of Angel, it jumped. She grabbed it and held it while it licked her face.

"Okay, Total," she said, setting it on the ground. "How the hel-, I mean, heck did you get here?"

"Dr. M has a big purse." he said before trotting up to me. "I liked it better when you were shorter." I crouched down and rubbed his head.

"Most days," I said with a sigh. "So do I."

"Uh, guys?" Fang shouted. "As much as I hate to break up this happy reunion, my girlfriend is _dying,_ I have no idea what to do, and I doubt that we're anywhere near a hospital!"

That snapped us all back into reality.

_Reality._ I thought grimly. _The one thing that, right now, I would just love to ignore._

"Well." I said, kneeling down to pull something out of my backpack. "Then it's a good thing I brought Max's laptop, isn't it?"

"I suppose." he said before turning his attention back to Max and Vicky. I stifled a snort of annoyance. I wound just make him thank me later.

I quickly Googled the area and found out that we were actually close enough to a hospital that we might make it in time to save Max.

"Come on, people." I said, sticking the laptop back in the bag. "We've got to get going." Suddenly, Ella stirred.

"What the hell happened!" she said, sitting up quickly. Then she grabbed her head. "Oh my God! I feel like crap."

"Guys!" Fang yelled hysterically. "Max's heart just stopped."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Okay, just this once I'm going to be a nice person and continue on with the chapter. Enjoy! (It's still Nudges POV!)**

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "What do we do, what do we do, what do we do? No, never mind that. What we need to do is calm down and get Max to the hospital. Yeah. That's what we've gotta do. And someone's going to have to look after Vicky while we're at the hospital. And we need someone to try to wake up Dr. M. Oh! I know! Fang and I will take Max to hospital and the rest of you will go back to the house with Ella and Dr. M. And then as soon as we get some information on Max, we'll call and tell you. 'Kay?"

"No." Iggy replied. "I'm going with you. And there's nothing you can do about it." he added quickly as I opened my mouth to reply.

"But if you go," I said slowly. "Who'll look after the kids?"

"What am I?" Ella asked, flinging her arms in the air, nearly hitting Iggy in the stomach. (She was still kneeling on the ground.) "Chopped liver? _I'll_ look after them. I babysit Vicky all the time. I mean, she's the only one that really needs to be looked after." Angel nodded.

"I can help." she said softly. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Nudge. So don't worry so much."

"Fine." I said. Fang picked up Max and launched himself into the sky. Iggy followed him soon after. "Alright. We'll see you soon." I spread my wing and followed the boys.

"Do you think Max will be alright?" I asked Iggy as soon as I caught up with him. Fang had flew on ahead, which was pointless, seeing as I was the only one who had any idea where the hospital was.

"I don't know." Iggy replied. "Fang won't let me get close enough to her to tell. I don't think he's ever been so scared. Not even when Max tried to cut that damn chip."

"I know what you mean." I said with a nod. "Fang!" he looked back at me. "Down there."

I pointed to the hospital, which was directly beneath him. He nodded.

"Going down." he said, bulleting toward the ground.

"Fang!" I snapped. "Going that fast is not going to help Max!" he ignored me. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Ig. We're going down."

We'd been waiting for almost four hours. They'd taken Max from Fang almost the second we got here. I think letting them take her was the hardest thing he's ever done. Max had gone into surgery a bout three and a half hours ago, and now we were forced to wait for the doctor to come and tell us her condition.

Every time the doors opened, his head snapped up. But so far, there had been no sign of a doctor. At some point, Fang had gotten up and begun to pace, the fear and anger impossible to mask or ignore.

"Nick Ride?" a dark haired doctor asked, coming into the waiting room. Fang's head once more snapped up.

"That's me." he said. "What's going on? Is Max alright?"

"Your wife's fine." the doctor replied. I jolted with surprise at the word 'wife', before remembering that Fang had told them that Max was his wife. "She was just taken to the ICU. **(Intensive Care Unit, for those of you who don't know) **But we have a few paper that we need you to sign. And I am also inclined to ask what happened to her. Because except for a hand-shaped bruise on her cheek, the are no outer injuries."

"What do mean by there's no other 'outer' injuries?" I asked.

"There was some internal bleeding, but we were able to stop it temporarily."

"Temporarily?"

"Yes. But we're not sure if the blocks will hold."

"What do you mean _'your not sure'_!" Fang yelled, running up and grabbing the doctor by the front of his long, white coat. He slammed the doctor into the wall. "You're a _doctor._ You have to be sure. We have a daughter at home who is fucking terrified that her mom won't come home." Iggy and I got up and dragged Fang away from the doctor.

"I'm so sorry." I said to the doctor while Iggy pushed Fang to the ground and sat on his stomach. "Normally my stepbrother is much calmer than this. But the stress of his wife being hurt and being away from his daughter has given him a very short fuse."

"It's alright." he said as he brushed off the front of his coat. "I understand. I was the same way when my wife fell off our porch. She broke her rib and it pierced her lung, causing her serious internal bleeding."

"OMG! Really? When did that happen?"

"Just a few years ago, actually. Now, what happened to your sister in law?"

"Uh.. She fell?"

"Nice try. But it would be nice to know what happened."

"In all honesty, Doc, I really don't know. I know how the bruise got there, but as far as I know, nothing that could have caused the bleeding happened. I mean. She was in a fight, but she won, and her opponent didn't strike her at all."

_But you have know clue what happened while you were looking for her._ A little voice in the back of my head droned.

"It's alright." the doctor said. "All we can do now is wait."

**Whew! That is the longest chapter I've wrote** **for this story. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	13. UhOh!

Angel's POV (One Week Later)

_Dear Diary_,

_I feel like I'm being watched. And not in a good way. For some reason, I have this itching feeling that the School is back. Which is crazy, seeing as Max exterminated all Schools four years ago._

_Speaking of Max, she's gone into a coma. The doctors refuse to tell us why. Which means that there's a lot more damage._

_We've also found out that Nudge has the power to heal. Iggy had cut himself while getting dinner ready and when Nudge grabbed his hand to inspect the damage, it stopped gushing blood and sealed up. It was quite amazing to see, actually._

_Anyway, later that day, we went to the hospital to see if Nudge could heal Max. But they wouldn't let us in. Fang lost it and it took me, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and three security guards to keep him from killing the receptionist. _

_And when we got outside, Fang tore himself away from us, and flew off. He still isn't back. Vicky is upset because she thinks Fang left her again and -_

"Angel!" Nudge yelled. My head jerked up.

"What?" I yelled back sharply.

The last week as been really tense. For all of us. The only thing that I could compare it to was when Max and Fang split up. There were a few differences, though. One was that the entire flock wasn't separated. And we weren't on the run. And the boys knew where Max was. And this time, Fang left something behind.

His little girl.

"Dinner!"

I sighed. "'Kay. I'll be down in a minute." I closed my diary and locked it in my bed-side table drawer.

I moved slowly, as if I were part of a funeral procession. I didn't even glance at Max or Fang's closed doors as I passed, knowing that the occupants of both rooms weren't here. One was in the hospital and the other was Awol. I sighed again.

Then a thought came to me.

"I'm so stupid!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of it before!" I rushed downstairs. "Nudge! I have an idea to get us into the hospital!" Nudge, still wearing her _Kiss the Chef-ette _apron, came running to meet me

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Let's hear it, then!"

Vicky squirmed the entire way to hospital. I was glad that she was two big for me hold her. Instead, I got to yell at Iggy every once-in-a-while because Vicky would try to move around and his grip would slacken. He almost dropped her twice already.

"It's not much farther, is it, Nudge?" Gazzy asked sleepily. He and Iggy had stayed up, like, all night putting the finishing touches on this new bomb that they were working on. Iggy _should _been tired as well, but Nudge gave him about thirteen cups of coffee this morning.

"No." she replied sullenly. Before looking back at me. "What if this doesn't work? What if Max doesn't wake up? What if I end up killing her? I mean, I've only healed one person, so what if it was a one time only thing? Maybe I don't really have the power to heal. Maybe-" Iggy cut her off.

"I believe in you, Nudge." Then he blushed slightly and ducked his head. I giggled as Vicky mimicked Iggy. It was really cute.

"Land in behind those trees there." Nudge ordered, shaking her head at us. "I think I can see security guards in front of all the hospital entrances. We're going to need to be really careful if we don't want to get caught."

"Yes, Boss!" Gazzy said before dive bombing down. Iggy, Nudge (who rolled her eyes), and I followed at a much slower pace.

The trees rustled as soon as we had all landed. Suddenly, I was bombarded by unfamiliar minds, none of them thing anything nice.

"Guys!" I shouted. "It's a trap!"

We were surrounded.

By fully armed Erasers..

"You've _got _to be kidding me." I said as I looked around. "I thought you all were dead?" There weren't a lot of them, only about twenty-eight, but, unlike us, they had guns.

"Why is it," Nudge started, slipping in to a fighting-stance. "That every time we get remotely comfortable, you creatures have to show up?" A big burly Eraser lunged at her and she moved gracefully out of the way. She looked calm and moved as if she were dancing.

I watched her for a moment before two large Erasers raised their guns at me. I didn't think about, just made them shoot each other. Max would've been proud. I blocked a few kicks and things before rushing up to Iggy, who was fighting six Erasers, all the while trying to protect Vicky.

"Give her to me." I told him. "I'll get her someplace safe." Iggy nodded as he aimed a kick at one of the Erasers, getting him in the ribs. I grabbed Vicky and ran. We would have made it, too, if someone hadn't tripped me.

"Going somewhere, little bird?" a cruel voice asked. A large shape stepped out of the shadows. It was Sam, Max's ex-boyfriend. Behind him was Lissa, Fang's ex-girlfriend. Or at least they looked like them. It was hard to tell seeing as they were both fully morphed Erasers.

"Maybe I was," I said, sounding a lot like Max, while pushing myself up off the ground. "Maybe I wasn't. I'm not telling. I don't like you that much." Sam growled. Suddenly, Vicky screamed and both Erasers flinched and covered their ears.

"Mommy!" Vicky screamed again, pointing to a shape that was rapidly getting larger as it came toward us. "Angel. Look! It's daddy!" I squinted up at where she was pointing and gasped. It really _was _Fang!

He landed smoothly in front of Vicky and I, slipping easily into a fighting stance. **(Be glad I can't spell in Japanese. I take Karate and could use all the special words.) **I don't think I've ever seen Fang look so lethal/deadly. **(Same thin**g**, but whatever.) **It was scary.

"Hello, Sammy!" Fang yelled. "What an terrible surprise! I come home to my family, only to see you trying to kidnap my daughter!"

"I didn't come for you!" Sam growled. "I want the girl and her mother!" and then Sam switched tactics. "Is that really too much to ask?"

"Yes, actually." Fang said before grinning sadistically. "_It is._" Fang moved so fast then that, if I had blinked, I would have missed it. He punched Sam, breaking his jaw. Lissa screeched and I was forced to cover my ears. I swear that the ground shook from the force of it.

"Geez, bitch!" I exclaimed. "Could you be any louder?" she lashed out at me and I ducked. "Missed me! Na na na na na na! I say that you have to kiss me, but I don't kiss people who drink from the toilet."

Just as she was about to attack, Fang came up behind her and Karate chopped her in the neck. She went down and didn't get back up.

"Thanks." I said, getting up off the ground. Fang nodded and walked over to Vicky. She shied away from him. Fang threw his hands in the air.

"I am a moron!" he exclaimed.

"Your just realizing this?" I asked. "That's _twice _you've left us, now. And it was worse this time seeing as you seemed to have totally forgotten you have a daughter!" Fang hung his head. I don't think I've ever seen him show so much human emotion.

"I know." he said softly. "But Max, she's not doing good."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I asked Dr. M." he replied. "She and Ella have been allowed to see her."

"Daddy," Vicky said urgently. (Or as urgent as a two year old can be.) "Auntie Nudge needs to see mommy! She can fix her!"

"I know, kiddo." he said with a sigh. "But that place has more security than a government building."

"We noticed." Nudge said dryly, coming up behind me. "Gazzy went up to them and they freaking shot at him!"

"That's because Gazzy doesn't have mind control." Iggy muttered.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Nudge said. "I highly doubt that our live's would be easier if Gazzy, of all people, could control our minds."

"I would make my life easier." Gazzy muttered. He came up behind me and I turned to see if he had actually gotten shot. There was a bullet hole at the hem of his shirt. "Chill, Ange. It didn't hit me. I'm not a total moron." I stifled a snort.

"Are you sure about that, Gaz?" Nudge asked.

"Ha-ha." Gazzy replied drily. "Can we go now? I don't know how much longer I can survive under Nudge's reign." Nudge opened her mouth but Fang cut her off before the two of them could start an all-out war.

"Yes, Gazzy." he said. "We can go."

The fly to the hospital was to quick for me. I wasn't sure that I wanted to see Max in the state she was in. In fact, if she was as bad as Fang said she was, I didn't know if I _could._

It was easy to get past the 'guards'. Most of them were just thugs that were asked to watch for trouble. I didn't think that any of them knew what that even meant. Every one of then was dumber than a stump! Sad, right?

I admit that I taunted them a bit, saying things like 'Oh, what a wonder life it would be if you didn't exist!' and 'To think that you were just beaten by a twelve year old!' and my favorite, 'And to think that you all were just beaten by a group of people that are at _least_ thirteen years younger than you!' Fang didn't appreciate my language in some of the things I said to them. But, hey! At least I got us up to Max's floor.

"What room is she in?" I asked.

"104." Fang replied. "We're just about there."

We continued on in silence. I was carrying Vicky, who hadn't spoken since she told Fang we had to hurry to get to Max. Fang had offered to carry her, as did every one else, but it was me who she had picked to carry her. I think Fang was slightly offended. The hall was so white and clean, it looked _exactly_ like the school. Even the way the doors and such were placed the same...

Wait.

"Angel!" Nudge yelled. "Are you coming?" I hadn't realized that I'd stopped walking.

"Don't move." I replied shakily. My eyes widened with fear. "This is no hospital."

"Angel, what are you talking about?" Gazzy asked, exhausted. "Of course this is a hospital."

"No. It's not." I replied with a shake of my head. "It's a _laboratory._ We sent Max to a _lab_!"


	14. Scobby Doo and new people

"Again I ask," Gazzy said, looking at me like I was crazy. "_What are you talking about?_"

"Gazzy, close your eyes and think back to when we were at the school." I ordered. "Try to remember _exactly _what it looked like. Then compare it the this place." Gazzy complied and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence and then...

"Dammit!" he exclaimed, his eyes snapping open. "She's right! We have to get Max out of here." Nudge glanced around, her eyes wide.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" she gasped. "How? What are we gonna do? If there any other bad experiments, there's no way we're gonna be able to take them all _and _protect Vicky."

"I can take care of her." I said quietly. Four pairs of eyes snapped toward me. "With my mind control, she's safer with me than anyone else. And you know it, Fang." I added as soon as I saw him open his mouth to protest. His jaw snapped shut and I could almost hear his teeth grinding in frustration.

"Well, gang," Gazzy said, smirking. "I say we split up and look for clues!" I rolled my eyes.

"Despite the fact that you stole that from _Scooby Doo_," I said, smiling slightly. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Max's POV

Everything hurt. I couldn't move and I couldn't see. I could hear voices, but not the ones I wanted to hear. Where was Vicky? Fang? Nudge? Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, or even Total? Hell, where was I?

_Ugh, _I thought dimly. _It smell's like antiseptic. _I took another sniff. _And toast._

"Ah, Max." a male voice said cheerily. "Your awake. I was afraid that I was going to have to pour cold water on you." I opened my eyes and looked over at the man.

He was fairly old, probably in his late sixties. He had brown/grey hair and wrinkles. In all honesty, he looked look an older version of Jeb. He had the same green **(?)** eyes and kind, fatherly smile.

"I'm doctor Xander Batchelder**(?)**." he was still smiling as he removed the restraints that were pinning me to the bed. I sat up, rubbing my wrists, but didn't bother to try to do anything else. Something told me that this man wasn't going to do anything to me. "I believe you know my son, Jeb?" I froze. _Jeb? _

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. "He's my..." What? Creator? The man who gave sperm to help make me? I shuttered at that one. There was no way in hell I was saying that. "Father." I finished lamely. Xander's eyes widened a fraction.

"Interesting!" he exclaimed. "I have a granddaughter! How?"

I considered saying 'Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..' but I would be lying.

"I was an experiment," I said quietly. "My mom and Jeb donated the...uhh... _necessary requirements _to allow me to be made. Where am I?"

"A lab." a female voice said, frightening me (sortta).

"Caitlyn!" Xander scolded. "Don't scare her. I doubt Jeb would like us scaring his daughter." The women looked as shocked as I had.

"Jeb doesn't have a daughter." Caitlyn said stiffly. "He only had Ari, but he expired years ago." I winced.

It had been almost seven years, but I still found it hard to accept that Ari was dead. Despite the fact that he spent the majority of his time trying to the flock and I, he was still my little half-brother and he helped us big time in the end.

"Don't talk about my little brother like he was just an old piece of meat." I said quietly. "Just because he was an Eraser doesn't mean that he wasn't a person. He was more of a human being then you are. At least he considered everyone a person." I didn't mention that he may have thought of himself as more important.

Again, Caitlyn looked shocked.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't think."

"I noticed." I said coldly before turning to Xander (my grandfather...?). "Am I allowed out of here? I have a daughter and family waiting for me at home." Caitlyn and Xander looked skeptical. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to kill any one! I just want to go home! And I'm hungry!"

Caitlyn handed me a tray of food, which I began to scarf down.

"There's a reason we brought you here, Max." Xander said. "Four years ago, Jeb took sperm from Fang and an egg from you, for a reproductive experiment, much like you were. The experiment was kept under lock and key until you destroyed the labs around the world. Caitlyn and I escaped with the experiment and raised him. But we never let Gabriel call us mother or father. We thought that we should save that _you, _Max. His mother."

My mouth fell open, causing partially chewed food to fall out of my mouth.


	15. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! PENNAME CHANGE

Hello my reader! Sorry but this it NOT a chapter. I do, however, have a very good reason for not updating.

Just after I posted my last chapter, the hard drive on my computer crashed, causing me to lose all stories that I was working on, including all chapters of I Still Hate You. I am currently trying to rewrite the chapter, but it might take me a while due to homework, karate, video games and my evil/weird/messed-up friends. But I WILL try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.

Live, love, and eat Toast!

FangLover1479

P.S I'm changing my name to DemonStar666


	16. Meeting Gabe and Vinegar

"Jeb did what and created a who?" I said, making about as my sense as my friend Luce did after she had caffeine. **(I'll explain more about Luce later. Probably in the next chapter.) **"And because of this I have a son that I never knew about?" I raised an eyebrow at them, something I hadn't been able to do before I became a mother. "Can I have your permission to slaughter Jeb when I get home?"

"Now, now." Xander said soothingly. "Jeb thought Gabe died in a raid shortly after you escaped. We took him in and raised him to the best of our abilities. But as you can tell, we're not young anymore. Gabe is an active child and can fly well. And just like every boy in the word, he would rather eat candy and chocolate than vegetables." I had to laugh at that.

"When can I meet him?" I felt awkward, having to ask this man, my stinking _grandpa_, whether or not I could see my child.

"Caitlyn can get him now, if you wish." he suggested.

I nodded dumbly. What else could I do? I had never met this boy, so I couldn't very well just demand to see him.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence when Caitlyn left. I had no idea what to say to Xander. And as grateful as I was for him raising my son, I was positively furious at him for not trying to get in contact. If not with me, then at least with Jeb. I could understand his reluctance, though, at the thought of getting in touch with Jeb. He wasn't the brightest of all people and was terrible at keeping his mouth shut. But still...

"Is that mommy?" a voice asked. My head snapped around. Caitlyn was standing in the doorway holding a little boy.

The boy had my dirty-blonde hair, but his fathers eyes skin-tone and hair cut. And in his all-black outfit, he looked like Fang did when he was a baby, only cuter and blonder. He was looking shyly at me and chewing on his thumb. I stood up and moved slowly towards them.

"Hi, there." I cooed. I couldn't help it, he was just to damn cute! "You must be Gabe, right?" He nodded.

"Then are you mommy?" I nodded, tears welling up as Gabe reached for me. I took him out of Caitlyn's arms. I took a few steps back ad slowly lowered myself back onto the cot.

The four of us were sitting in a comfortable silence when...

Someone decided to kick down the door.

I glanced up, already knowing that it was Fang, and raised my eyebrow.

"Does no one know how to knock anymore?" I asked. (I wanted to throw my hands in the air, but that would have made me drop Gabe, who had fallen asleep.) "I mean really, for all you knew, I was going through a surgery that could mean life or death." Fang glared at me.

"Who's the kid?" he asked coldly.

"Are you blind?" I asked. "He looks like a baby you, only blonde! And here I was, spending the last twenty years thinking that _Iggy _was the blind one." Fang glowered at me.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that when a scientist is mean and evil and wants two bird kids to reproduce, he takes the necessary things and creates a baby." I held up Gabe. "See? Cute baby." Fang growled at me. "No need to be mean!"

"I've been running all over this place looking for you," he said in a low voice. "And you've been with these old geezers and this kid the whole time?"

"You could of just called my cell-phone." I suggested, pulling it out of my pocket. "It would have made your life a zillion times easier. And there would be no reason for you to glare at me." I squinted at him for a moment, held up Gabe again, then exclaimed:

"ISN'T HE CUTE?" This time, Gabe woke up. He looked at me with wide eyes, then squirmed. I took that as a sign to set him down. So I put him on the floor and he tottered over to Fang. Gabe looked up at him, then spoke

"If she's mommy..." Gabe pointed back at me. "Then that must mean that you daddy, right?" Fang looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Gabriel." I said softly, never taking my eyes off Fang. "He's daddy." Gabe hugged Fang's legs, then lifted his arms, an indication for Fang to pick him up. But Fang just stood there like a idiot. I saw tears well up in Gabe's eye, so, rolling my eyes, I stood up and gathered Gabe in my arms.

"Shh..." I whispered. "Don't mind daddy. He's not normal." This got a smile from Gabe and a scowl from Fang. "And _you_,"I said glaring at Fang. "I'll tell you right now that if you don't accept Gabe, you can pack your bags and get the hell out of my house." Fang looked at me, surprised. "I'm a mother, Fang. That will _always _come first. I don't care if the world if falling to pieces around me or if I have to dive through acid, I _will_ protect my children. I will always be a mother first, lover second, flock member third, daughter fourth, and a sister last. _Always._ And close your mouth, I refuse to kiss anything that has had fly's in it." Fang's mouth snapped shut.

"Now, Max." Caitlyn chided. "Don't be so hard on the poor boy. He just found out that he has a son." I snorted.

"Please! He found out that he has a daughter not two days ago! I don't see he this can be any different!"

Suddenly, Fang fell over. Xander looked at me, alarmed, but I just shrugged.

"He's fine. Chances are, he just fainted. If you have any vinegar around here, I can have him up in no time." Caitlyn shook her head at me then went into the other room, returning with vinegar. Handing Gabe over to Xander, I took the vinegar from Caitlyn and shoved it under Fang's nose. He awoke with a start.

"I have no idea how that dent got in your car, Max! The ball only hit it lightly!" he exclaimed, bolting upright. I glared at Fang.

"So it _was _you!" I hissed, reaching for his throat. "I'm going to throttle you!"

Caitlyn and Xander just laughed.


End file.
